¡Atsuya baka!
by Kuroi1999
Summary: Fubuki iba al Instituto cuando vio algo que nunca esperaria: su hermano. Advertencia: Yaoi (chico x chico), slash. One-shot. Pareja: Someoka x Fubuki. Primer Fic.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

Fubuki se dirigía a la práctica en el Instituto Raimon, muy tranquilo, aunque algo nervioso, porque planeaba decirle a Someoka algo muy importante para él, algo que sabía que debía decírselo tarde o temprano, pero algo lo detuvo. Tal fue el impacto que se le cayó su mochila. Pensó que era un espejismo: su hermano Atsuya estaba con una valija, revisando un mapa. Shirou no sabía que hacer... estaba vivo todos estos años... En ese momento, el peli rosa se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando, y justo era la persona que buscaba. -¡Eh! ¡Shirou!- grito acercándose a él, dejando el mapa y la valija atrás para darle un abrazo. Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de su hermano eran contradictorios _"¿Estas vivo?" "¿Sufrí por nada?" "¿Me engañaste todo este tiempo?"_. Atsuya, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo, es empujado por su hermano, impidiendo que lo abrase. Él no sabe cómo reaccionar. Shirou agarro su mochila y se fue corriendo de ese lugar. Por alguna razón, estaba llorando. No era de emoción o tristeza, era de rabia y decepción. Atsuya no había muerto en el accidente, y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escribirle o dar alguna señal de vida. Cuando paro de correr se dio cuenta que estaba dentro del Instituto, frente de la caseta del club.

Agitado, entra en ella. Sabía que era temprano, porque sabe que Someoka siempre llegaba a esa hora, pero en ese momento, no quería verle, no así. El peli rosa se sorprendió, además de que Fubuki llegara temprano, por el hecho de que estaba llorando. -Fubuki... ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto preocupado al albino, acercándose para verlo mejor. Shirou, al ver que el goleador se le acercaba, se abalanzo sobre él, acurrucándose sobre su pecho mientras el otro le rodeaba con sus brazos, consolándolo. -¡Eh! ¡Shirou! ¿Qué te pasa?- se oye desde la puerta de la caseta. El podía reconocerlo por las "transformaciones" que tuvo Fubuki en el pasado. Al verle, comprendió porque el asesino de osos estaba así... porque su hermano Atsuya estaba vivo. -Tu... ¡Tú!- Someoka apretó sus puños. Quería pegarle, hacerle daño y hacerlo sufrir, para que entienda lo que sufrió Shirou durante esos años. El albino supo las intenciones del peli rosa y le agarro fuerte la camisa -No, por favor...- le susurro -Déjame a solas con el...-. Ryugo, aunque no le gustase, cumplió el pedido de Fubuki y abandono la caseta, cerrando la puerta.

Se apoyó afuera de la caseta, algo frustrado, pensado sobre lo sucedido. En ese momento, Kidou, Goenji y Endou se estaban acercando al lugar. -¡Hola Someoka! ¿Qué haces afuera?- pregunto Endou, algo extrañado de que él no los estuviera esperando adentro. -Es una larga historia...- suspiro, si le contaba la historia, no le creerían.- ¡Atsuya baka!- se oyó el grito de Fubuki, estaba dolorido. -¡Fubuki!- Someoka entro rápidamente con los muchachos atras. Shirou estaba llorando en el medio de la caseta, mientras Atsuya lo observaba. Ryugo se acercó rápidamente al albino, empujando al otro en el camino. Los otros tres quedaron impresionados con la presencia del hermano de Fubuki, y ahora entendían todo. -Vete- dijo Kidou, dejando impresionados a todo el resto -Vete, Atsuya. Ya has hecho mucho por un dí comprendió lo que quiso decir el estratega y se fue. En ese instante, Someoka y Fubuki estaban en el suelo. El albino estaba llorando sobre el pecho del goleador, mientras este lo abrasaba. Kidou, Endou y Goenji se acercaron, tratando de consolarlo. -¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué hoy?- escucharon los demás de Shirou.- ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?- pregunto Goenji, con un tono frio, pero no era la intención. -Hoy le iba a declarar mi amor a alguien importante- respondió con su cara en el pecho del peli rosa. Cuando el albino dijo eso, Someoka aflojo los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. Se sentía decepcionado, no con el asesino de osos, sino con el mismo, por ser tan orgulloso de nunca decirle "esas" palabras. -¿Y quién es?- pregunto un curioso Endou. Ryugo no quería escuchar, no podía... era obvio que será alguien más delicado y menos rudo que él, alguien que realmente merezca el amor de Fubuki. -Es... Someoka- ya no lloraba, pero igual seguía junto al peli rosa, que lo miraba sorprendido, como los demás. Someoka no podía creer en sus palabras _"¿Dijo mi nombre?" "¿No será un sueño?" "¿O dijo otro nombre parecido?"_. Endou se levantó, le hizo una señal a Goenji y Kidou, y se retiraron cerrando la puerta. En ese momento, el silencio reino el lugar. El goleador no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Podía irse, pero no lo hizo, tampoco el albino. -Someoka...- dijo Fubuki, algo preocupado. Quería declararle bien, sin lágrimas, sin fantasmas, sin Atsuya...-Fubuki...- respondió Someoka. Si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría nunca en la vida -Eres amable, tranquilo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar con tu defensa... siempre creí que nunca seria digno de ti...- le dolía decir esas palabras, pero debía continuar -Yo... soy rudo y engreído... desconfié de vos la primera vez que te vi, pero... después nos volvimos amigos y comencé a...- debía decirlo -...a quererte más que a un amigo...-. Fubuki ahora miraba a los ojos de su compañero, estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo. -Fubuki, lo que quiero decir es que...- en ese momento, Shirou lo interrumpió con algo que nunca se arrepentiría en la vida: un beso. Uno algo torpe pero tierno y con lleno de amor. Al separarse, vio que Someoka estaba confundido. El albino solo sonrió tímidamente, pero en ese momento el peli rosa lo volvió a abrazar y lo beso. Ese fue más profundo y más duradero. Al separarse Ryugo solo dijo una cosa -Te amo, Shirou-. -Yo también te amo, Ryugo-kun - y se besaron una vez más.

Kidou estaba afuera de la caseta, esperando a que salgan, ya que Endou y Goenji estaban entrenando con los demás. En el momento que decidió irse, alguien se le abalanzo por la espalda -Eh, ¿Que pasa que estas solito? ¿Quieres... compañía?- Eso voz pervertida solo podía ser de una persona -F...Fudou, ¿Qué haces?- ya era normal que actuase así, pero no se acostumbraba a las "costumbres" de su pareja -¿Que qué hago? Solo estoy aguantando las ganas de entrar y acerté mío...- su tono de voz era perturbador -...pero Goenji me dijo que hay otras personas ocupadas, así que tú te vienes conmigo...- -¡Espera! ¡Akio!- Así, Yuuto termino siendo arrastrado hacia el baño por Fudou.

Después de lo que pareció siendo una eternidad, Fubuki y Someoka salieron de la caseta, agarrados de la mano. Estaban agotados por todo lo que paso ese día, así que decidieron ir a sus respectivas casas, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar, el albino se detuvo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Shirou?- -No quiero...- -¿Eh?- -Estará Atsuya-. Ryugo se había olvidado por completo de eso -Entonces, te invito a mi casa- el albino se sorprendió -Pe... Pero sería una molestia...- -No digas eso, ahora somos pareja, ¿Te olvidas?- Shirou se puso muy contento, tanto que lo beso por enésima vez. Se pusieron en marcha, sabiendo que eran correspondidos, y todo fue por Atsuya-baka.

* * *

Hola! Despues de pelear con el sitio, logre publicarlo! Perdon si es muy largo pero era necesario... y bueno, sayonara bye-nee!


End file.
